The Power of Ninja and The Power of Shogun
by Super ZEO Silver
Summary: Both Zordon and Ninjor create teams of Rangers in this story


Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers

**_The Power of Ninja and The Power of Shogun_**

**_By_**

**_Derek C. Williams_**

**_Legal Disclaimer: __I do not own any of the characters in this fan-fic except for Ninjor's Rangers, Queen Zoltanna, and the Cosmic Rangers.The rest of the characters Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Tommy, and the rest of the people from the Power Ranger Universe are the property of SABAN Entertainment._**

_ _

**_Authors Note:__ This is a twist on the Power Rangers story.The upcoming chapters take place during the time the Rangers were in control of the Ninja and Shogun Zords.The story arch from the show will play a small part in this fanfic.When the Ranger's morph into the superhero team known as the Power Rangers, they will be calling out their Sacred Animal.In this story there will be two different teams of Rangers.One team will get their powers from Dulcea like in 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie.'Ninjor will be picked by and given their powers the second team.The team that receives their powers from Dulcea will keep the uniforms they received during the [Thunder Saga][1], but Ninjor's team will be receiving uniforms like the ones worn by the Alien Rangers in 'Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers' and they are the same uniforms that the Japanese version of 'MMPR: Alien Rangers' wore.To see what those suits look like look up information on '[Ninja Sentai Kakuranger][2].'Dulcea's team will control the Ninja Zords, and Ninjor's team will control the Shogun Zords.Also, Master Vile will still show up and turn all but Derek, Kimberly, Katherine, Marissa and Sabrina into children when he turns back the clock._**

__

**_Time Line:__ This story takes place about two months after the destruction of Ivan Ooze, and about two weeks after the Rangers went to Edenoi to assist Prince Dex (Masked Rider)_**

_ _

# Chapter 1

# Part 1

# The Power of The Ninja Ranger

Personal Journal of Derek C. Williams (Former Purple Thunder Ranger) Sept. 5, 1995

_The past few months have been real hectic.My friends have been practically all over the galaxy first they had to go to the planet Phaedos, so they could gain access to the power of Ninjetti.Then they had to go to the planet Edenoi to assist a hero called Masked Rider.With this new power came cool new Zords called Ninja Zords.I am just glad that they kept their same colors.The Morphin order is as follows:_

_ _

_Tommy Oliver – White Ranger – Falcon_

_Rocky DeSantos – Black Ranger – Ape _

_Aisha Campbell – Pink Ranger – Bear_

_Billy Cranston – Blue Ranger – Wolf_

_Katherine Hilliard – Yellow Ranger – Heron_

_Adam Park – Red Ranger – Frog_

_ _

_I have also learned that my half-sister Sabrina the former Gold Thunder Ranger cannot take on the Power of Ninja because she was evil for most of her life.I am just glad that Tommy was with her during this tough time with out her powers._

_I also miss how it feels when we morph.The past six months have been really strange for Kim and I.It was even more hard on Kim, I mean she finds out that she is not fully human believe me I know how that feels.Also, her mother is getting remarried and moving to France.Kimberly has not yet told me if she is going to go with her, I know that if she leaves me I will be very distraught.One good thing is that I found out that my mother left the house that we were living in to me, so if Kimberly's mother will allow her I would like if my sweet Kimberly would stay there with me and my sisters._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile at the Command Center

Tommy:It is times like these I really miss Derek, Sabrina and Kimberly.

Zordon:I KNOW TOMMY, BUT YOU KNOW THAT THEY COULD NOT HANDLE THE POWER AFTER WE RELEASED THEM FROM ZOLTANNA'S INFLUENCE.

Tommy:I know Zordon, but I still miss having them** around the Command Center.******

** **

**_Just then what felt like an earthquake shook the Command Center.Then Zordon, Alpha-5, and Tommy observed the viewing globe._**

_ _

Alpha-5:Ay-ay-ay, Zordon, that monster is far more powerful than anything Lord Zedd has thrown at us since the Rangers gained the Power Ninjetti.

Zordon:TOMMY YOU MUST MORPH AND TAKE CARE OF THIS MONSTER, AND I WILL CALL THE OTHER RANGERS TO ASSIST YOU.AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU.

Tommy:It is morphin time

Tommy:**_White Falcon_**

Zordon:ALPHA, YOU MUST CONTACT THE OTHER RANGERS AND LET THEM KNOW ABOUT THE SITUATION.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the Youth Center

Derek:have you guys seen Kimberly, she was supposed to meet me here?

Billy:No we haven't, I figured she would be with.Face it ever since you and Kim *lost your powers* you two more inseparable than you were when first started dating.

Derek:Billy, I know, but she has been a little distant after she found out her mother and stepfather are moving to France.That is why we were meeting here, so we could go and talk to her parents about letting her stay with me in my old house.

Katherine:Derek do you think that is wise?

Derek:Katherine both you and Sabrina will be there, so I do not think Kim and I will be able to do anything with the two of you around.

** **

_Just then a tone I had not heard in along while chirped from Billy's communicator._

_ _

## Billy:go ahead Zordon.

## 

## Zordon:RANGERS, TOMMY IS FIGHTING A MONSTER IN ANGEL GROVE PARK, AND HE NEEDS YOUR HELP.

## 

## Adam:Zordon, we are on are way.Well guys it is morphin time!

## Adam:_Red Frog_

** **

Katherine:**_Yellow Heron_**

** **

Rocky:**_Black Ape_**

** **

Billy:**_Blue Wolf_**

**_ _**

Aisha**:****_Pink Bear_**

**_ _**

## Derek:Good luck my friends.I really do wonder where the love of my life is?

Kim:Hey Derek, sorry I am so late I had to help my mother pack.Where are the guys?

Derek:They had something to take care of.What did your parents say about you staying in Angel Grove, and moving in with Katherine, Sabrina, and myself?

Kim:They said yes, on one condition.

** **

Derek:What would that be?

Kim:That we get engaged after we graduate.

Derek:Will do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the battle site

Rocky:This monster is strong, I truly wish Sabrina, Derek, and Kim was here we could use their help.

Tommy:Rangers, I think we should return to the Command Center, and regroup.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

# End of Part 1

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

# Part 2

# The Return of Some Old Friends

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Geneva, Switzerland (Youth Peace Summit)

Jason:I cannot believe they do not need neither Zack nor I, here for at least another year.

Trini:I know I will miss you both.What are you going to do now?

Zack:I figured I would return to Angel Grove and finish up high school.

Jason:I am doing the same.Is there anything you want us to tell our friends when we get back to Angel Grove?

Trini:Yeah, tell Billy I still love him.

Jason and Zack:Ok we will.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In a Secret Temple in the middle of the Desert

Ninjor:The Rangers look like they need help, maybe it is time I pick my team of Power Rangers to assist Zordon's team.

Alpha-4:Ninjor are you sure, I mean you and your brother Zordon have not talked to each other in over 1,000 years.

Ninjor:I know Alpha, but he needs my help.Alpha I want you to scan Angel Grove and look for five of the former Rangers and two new ones.

Alpha-4:Already scanning, the former Purple and Yellow Rangers are at the Youth Center, and the former Black and Red Rangers are at Angel Grove International Airport.The problem is picking two non-Rangers.

Ninjor:I want them to be female and they have to be related to two of the Rangers.Also, Alpha-4 if you can locate my daughter and make sure she is one of the female Rangers.

Alpha-4:I am already on it Ninjor.I have located your daughter, and I have also discovered that she is the cousin of the former Purple Ranger.

Ninjor:Wait a minute I thought that the former Purple Ranger was Zordon's son that would make him my nephew.

Alpha-4:Exactly Einstein.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile at Angel Grove International Airport

Jason:I wonder why none of the guys are here to greet us?

Zack:It has been along time I wonder how much the gang has changed?One thing I do know I think I am going to ask that girl Aisha out.

Jason:Go for it man, I think you two would make a great couple.

Just then before Jason and Zack could call one of their friends to come done to the Airport to pick them up.Both of them were engulfed in Red and Black streams of light.When they landed they were in a cave, and a mysterious voice told them remain there until the others arrive.

Jason and Zack:Others, what others?

The Mysterious Voice (Alpha-4):You will find out when they arrive

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Marissa:Why did we have to move this city anyway?Dad have you not heard the rumors about this city?

Mr. Williams:Marissa we have moved here, so you can get to know your cousin a little better.Remember Derek has lived most of his life without a father, and then over a year ago he loses his mother. 

Marissa:That still does not explain why we are moving here, to the monster capital of the world.

Mr. Williams:The reason I am moving here is because my sister asked me to look in on my nephew from time to time, and take over her gymnastics school.Look there is the Youth Center that your cousin and his friends hang out at.Why don't you stay here while go and get the house ready?

Marissa:Ok, I will.Have fun dad also do not forget to get me registered for school.Talk to you later.

Just as Marissa Williams the cousin of the former Purple Ranger walks into the Youth Center she runs over to her cousin and gives a big hug.Then moments later Kim and Billy's sister Amy walk in, but just then just as they decided to walk to the park, they felt a strange force teleport them away.Amy, Kim, Marissa, and Derek found themselves inside a cave, which is the same cave that Jason and Zack were in.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inside Ninjor's Temple

Marissa:Where are we Derek?

Derek:I wish I knew.Jason, Zack, what are you two doing here?

Jason and Zack:We wish we knew, but other than that how are you guys doing, and who is the young lady talking with Billy's sister?

Kimberly:That young lady is Derek's cousin Marissa.

Just then they all saw a robot that resembled Alpha-5 except he was blue instead of red stepped into the cave where the Rangers were waiting.

Alpha-4:Welcome Rangers to the temple of Ninjor, I am Alpha-4.

Marissa:I am sorry, but we are not the Power Rangers.I saw the Power Rangers they were fighting in Angel Grove Park, when my father and I first arrived.

Alpha-4:Marissa you are right you and Amy Cranston are not Rangers, but your four friends were Rangers at one time.Now will all of you come with me and accept your destiny.

Jason:What do you say Derek, I mean last time I looked you were team leader.

Derek:Well unfortunately I have not been leader in about six months, but I think we should follow the Alpha wanna be.

Alpha-4:Derek, I am Alpha-5's older brother.Now old and new Rangers it is time for you to meet your new mentor and teacher Ninjor.

Ninjor:Rangers I am glad you are here,

Amy:Why are we here?

Ninjor:The Ninja Rangers need your help that is why I asked you here.

Jason:I know a friend once said something like I am about to say, but what can we do we don't even have our powers anymore.

Ninjor:Rangers will please form a circle around me, an embrace the power of the Shogun.Once you accept the power you will become the Mighty Morphin Shogun Rangers.

After Ninjor made his little speech, he gave the teenagers their new Power Morphers.

Ninjor:Rangers to access the power of the Shogun, you need to yell out your Sacred Animal.Also, just like your Ninja Ranger counterparts, you have two different uniforms.The first one looks like a Ninja Uniform, and the second uniform is your ranger suit.Rangers now that you found your sacred animal call upon it to access your powers.

Derek:I guess there is one thing to say.

Marissa:What may that dear cousin?

Derek:Easy 'It is Morphin time'

Derek:**Purple Hawk**

Kimberly:**Orange Crane**

Jason:**Green Rabbit**

Zack:**Red Gorilla**

Amy:**Yellow Eagle**

Marissa:**Blue Husky**

Ninjor:Amy & Marissa please listen to your team mates they will help you to control your new powers.

Derek:Ninjor, do we have Zords?

Ninjor:Yes, just yell for your Sacred Animals and your Shogun Zords will arrive to assist you.Also Rangers before I forget, you cannot tell the other Rangers who you guys are yet.

Derek:Ok.

Alpha-4:Ninjor, Lord Zedd has sent down another powerful monster, but this time the Rangers have been captured.

Ninjor:I think it is time you introduced yourselves to Lord Zedd and his evil queen.

Derek:Ok, guys you heard him lets go.'Back To Action'

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the Park

Tommy:I cannot believe we let Zoltanna's monster to capture us.

Just then six multicolored beams landed in the park.

Purple Ranger:Hey big dumb and gruesome.I believe you have some friends of ours.

Silvitron:What, who are you guys?

Purple Ranger:Hey guys this monster wants to know who we are.What do you think should we introduce ourselves?

Green Ranger:Sounds like a good idea Purple Ranger

Derek:Well, I am** Shogun****Purple**

Jason:I am **Shogun Green**

Zack:I am **Shogun Red******

Kimberly:I am **Shogun Orange**

Amy:I am **Shogun Yellow**

Marissa:I am **Shogun Blue**

Shogun Rangers:In other words we are the **Shogun Rangers****!**

** **

Zoltanna:I cannot believe it.My nosey brother-in-law Ninjor has picked his own team of Rangers, and because he picked them I have no idea who they really are.Make My Monster Grow!

Then in a puff of smoke Silvitron became gigantic.

Yellow Ranger:What do we do now?

Red Ranger:Well we have our Shogun Zords; I think it is time we call them.

Ninjor:Derek, right now I think you should form the Shogun Megazord and also find some way of teleporting the Ninja Rangers to their command center.

Purple Ranger:Ok, Ninjor will do.Ok guys you heard him.

Derek:**Purple Shogun Hawk Zord**

Jason:**Green Shogun Rabbit Zord**

Kim:**Orange Shogun Crane Zord**

Zack:**Red Shogun Gorilla Zord**

Amy:**Yellow Shogun Eagle Zord**

Marissa:**Blue Shogun Husky Zord**

** **

Kimberly and Marissa:Nice Stereo.

Derek:Just like old times.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inside the Command Center.

Alpha-5:Zordon, I do not believe it somebody has formed another group of Rangers.

Zordon:I CAN SEE THAT, I AM JUST GLAD THEY ARE ON OUR SIDE.NOW WHO WOULD CREATE ANOTHER TEAM, I WONDER?

After Zordon finished that question, six colorful beams landed into the Command Center.The Rangers looked a little confused after they powered down.

Tommy:Zordon, who were those new Rangers?

Zordon:TOMMY, I WISH I KNEW.THERE HAS NEVER BEEN TWO TEAMS OF RANGERS AT ONE TIME BEFORE.WHO EVER FORMED THIS TEAM KNEW EXACTLY WHEN WE NEEDED THEIR HELP.

Katherine:I know, I mean they knew that Silvitron was a little more than we could handle.

Alpha-5:Rangers, look their Zords are already in warrior mode before they form their Megazord.

Zordon:THIS CANNOT BE, I THOUGHT THOSE ZORDS WERE LOST FOREVER.

Tommy:What kind of Zords are they Zordon?

Zordon:RANGERS FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE SHOGUN ZORDS.

Billy:They look awesome.Hey, look guys they defeated Silvitron.

Aisha:I wonder who they are?

Rocky:Maybe we will find out in time.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the Youth Center

Marissa (whispers):That battle was intense.

Derek:Remember Marissa, the rules ok.

Marissa:Do not worry cousin I will.

Then after Derek and Marissa entered they noticed Kimberly and the other Shogun Rangers sitting at a table that was near the table that the Ninja Rangers always sitting at.After they sat down to enjoy the afternoon, the other Rangers entered the Juice Bar it seemed like they had a very confusing look on their faces.

Kimberly:Hey Derek look who just walked into the room.

Derek:Yeah, I know.I wish we could tell them the truth, but unfortunately Ninjor gave us the same rules that Zordon did.

Jason:Yeah, I know.Unfortunately for us he added a fourth rule: 'DO NOT TELL THE OTHER RANGERS WHO WE ARE UNTIL THE TIME IS RIGHT' I really hate that rule.

Zack:Well Jason, I think we better stop talking shop because here comes Tommy.

Tommy:Hey guys, when did you get back to town?I mean I thought you two were at the Peace Conference in Switzerland.

Zack:We were, but for some odd reason the youth committee did not need us at this particular time, so we decided to come home.

Katherine:Well Derek, who the young lady studying with Billy's sister Amy?

Derek:Well dear sister that is our cousin Marissa.

Jason:Hey Tommy, what happened to Sabrina I have not seen her since I returned?

Tommy:Sabrina, was sent to Eltair to get to know her family, she is supposed to be back by the end of the month.

Bulk:Hey guys, did you notice the six new Rangers?

Derek:Did you say there are six new Rangers in Angel Grove?

Zack:Well that is cool.Now there are more of them to destroy Zedd and Zoltanna's monsters.

Jason:Hey Bulk and Skull you look good in those police uniforms.I always wondered what you would look like cleaned up.

Tommy:You think they look good.You are not they only one.Katherine has been dating Skull ever since he became a Junior Patrol Officer.

Just then and familiar tone came over our friend's wristwatches.Thank god they went off after Bulk and Skull left the Youth Center.

Katherine:We will see you guys soon.

Tommy:Are we clear?

Rocky:Yeah.

Tommy:Go ahead Zordon.

Zordon:TOMMY, YOU AND THE OTHER RANGERS MORPH AND GET TO THE PARK.RITO AND GOLDAR ARE THERE WITH A BUNCH OF TENGAS.

Tommy:Ok Zordon, we are on our way.Lets go guys it is morphin time.

Tommy:**White Falcon**

Rocky:**Black Ape**

Aisha:**Pink Bear**

Billy:**Blue Wolf**

Kat:**Yellow Heron**

Adam:**Red Frog**

Derek:Guys I think we should head to our base of operations to make sure we are not needed.

Marissa:Agreed, I mean you never know what Lord Zedd and Queen Zoltanna have up their sleeve for the Rangers this time.

Kimberly:Let's go!

Just then the Shogun Rangers left the Youth Center to find a secluded spot, so they could teleport to their base of operations dubbed the Power Center.The Power Center was located underneath the house where Derek grew up most of his life, and was living in now with his one true love Kimberly, and his two sisters Katherine and Sabrina.

Jason:I still cannot believe this place.I mean it looks far more advanced that the Command Center.

Derek:That is because it is; when my father was still living with my mother before I was born he built this Power Center just in case the Command Center was destroyed.My mother used to tell me that my father would still come here to watch over me.

Kimberly:Well at any rate at it was still online, so we could use this place as our base of operations.

Zack:You want to know something I am actually glad Ninjor chose to Power Rangers again.

Just then the Shogun Ranger's alarm went off.

Amy:What was that?

Derek:That alarm means that something is happening to the other Rangers, which means we may have to jump into action.As my father would say 'Observe the Viewing Globe.'

As the Shogun Rangers looked through the Viewing Globe, they could see their friends being held by a force field, that was controlled by what looked like a cross between a Tenga and Putty.

Derek:Well let us go and help our friends.May the Power Protect Us!

Derek:It Is Morphin Time!**Purple Hawk!**

Kimberly:**Orange Crane!**

Jason:**Green Rabbit!******

Zack:**Red Gorilla!**

Amy:**Yellow Eagle!**

Marissa:**Blue Husky!**

A few moments later the newest group of Power Rangers landed in Angel Grove Park.Then what ever this creature was using to hold the Ninja Rangers was now holding the Shogun Rangers.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back at the Ninja Rangers Command Center

Alpha-5:Oh no Zordon, both teams of Rangers are being held by some kind of Force Field.

Zordon:ALPHA THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO FOR THE SHOGUN RANGERS, SINCE THEY ARE NOT CONNECTED TO OUR SECTION OF THE MORPHING GRID.TRY TO TELEPORT OUR RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER.

Just as Zordon and Alpha were about to try teleporting the Rangers to the Command Center, a humongous power surge rocked the Command Center.After the power surge a new Ranger appeared in the Park.

This new Rangers suit looked a lot like the shogun Rangers suits, but her suit also looked a little like the Ninja Rangers suits.

** **

Alpha-5:ai-yi-yi Zordon, who is that Ranger?Is she friend or Foe?

Zordon:I DO NOT KNOW, BUT HER FIGHTING STYLE IS FAMILIAR THOUGH

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back in Angel Grove Park

Golden Shogun Ranger:Hey big, dark, and ugly, I believe you are holding 12 friends of mine.

Blue Shogun Ranger:Does anybody know who that Gold Ranger is?

Purple Shogun Ranger:I wish I knew.

Golden Shogun Ranger:Golden Power Staff.It is time for a Gold Rush!

Just then with one massive power blast the Force Field around both the Ninja and Shogun Rangers dropped.Then just as the Power Rangers were freed, Queen Zoltanna and Lord Zedd made their new creatures grow.

Ninja Rangers:We need Ninja Zord Power now!

Shogun Rangers:We need Shogun Zord Power now!****

White Ranger:Ninja Falcon Zord

Yellow Ranger:Ninja Heron Zord

Black Ranger:Ninja Ape Zord

Pink Ranger:Ninja Bear Zord

Blue Ranger:Ninja Wolf Zord

Red Ranger:Ninja Frog Zord

Purple Ranger:Purple Shogun Hawk Zord

Orange Ranger:Orange Shogun Crane Zord

Green Ranger:Green Shogun Rabbit Zord

Red Ranger:Red Shogun Gorilla Zord

Yellow Ranger:Yellow Shogun Eagle Zord

Blue Ranger:Blue Shogun Husky Zord

Gold Ranger:Gold Shogun Leopard Zord

Just then out of the far reaches of the Earth came the thirteen massive fighting machines called Zords.Also, there was one very massive Zord that looked like a Sphinx.

Gold Shogun Ranger:Shogun Rangers this is the Sphinx Carrier Zord.It can combine with the Mega – Hawk Shogun Zord to form the Ultra – Shogunzord.Purple Shogun Ranger all you have to do is call for it.

Purple Shogun Ranger:I call forth the power of the Sphinx and the Ultra – Shogunzord!

White Ninja Ranger:I call forth the power of Titanus and the Ultra – Ninja Falconzord!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back in the Command Center

Alpha-5:Zordon, the Shogun Rangers Ultra – Shogunzord is as Kimberly would say 'Morphinominal'

Zordon:I KNOW ALPHA, ANY LUCK IN FINDING OUT WHO THESE NEW RANGERS ARE, ESPECIALLY THE NEW GOLD RANGER.

Alpha-5:I may have an idea who they are.

Zordon:WELL ALPHA-5 WHO ARE THEY?

Alpha-5:I would like to wait until the rest of the Rangers are here.

After Alpha finished his statement the Ninja Rangers appeared with their helmets under their arms.

Tommy:Wait for us to return to tell us what?

Alpha-5:I may have figured out who the other Rangers are.

Then a mysterious figure appeared in the Command Center.

Ninjor:Zordon, dear brother it has been a long time.

Zordon:NINJOR, YOU ARE BEHIND THESE NEW RANGERS ARE YOU NOT?

Ninjor:I am responsible for 6 of them, but I am not responsible for the Gold Ranger?

Ninja Rangers:Then who are these new Rangers?

Ninjor:Actually, how about they tell you themselves?Shogun Rangers it is time for you to reveal your identities to your friends.

Billy:Friends?

Purple Shogun Ranger:You heard Ninjor, Shogun Power down!

Zordon:DEREK, JASON, ZACK, AND KIMBERLY IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, BUT WHO ARE THESE OTHER TWO?

Derek:I guess introductions are in order.The one in Blue is my cousin Marissa.

Billy:Amy, what are you doing here I thought you were going to New York to visit Grandma and Grandpa?

Amy:Well unfortunately that went a little south when my new friend Marissa and I were transported to Ninjor's Temple of Power.

Derek:Father, do you have any idea who this Gold Ranger is?

Zordon:I DO NOT KNOW.ANOTHER THING I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW DEREK IS HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO KNOW THE RANGERS WERE IN DANGER?

Derek:That is all thanks to you, and the Power Center you left under my house.

Alpha-5:I forgot that was there.

Billy:Zordon, What is the Power Center?

Zordon:IT WAS A PLACE I BUILT TO USE AS A BASE OF OPERATIONS IF THE COMMAND CENTER WAS EVER DESTROYED.

Marissa:You are not going to take it away from us are you?

Ninjor:I do not think it would be a bad idea if the Shoguns had a their own command base.

Zordon:NEITHER DO I BROTHER.I JUST WISH I KNEW WHOM THIS GOLD RANGER.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile in another part of the Galaxy

Master Vile:Rita get in here.

Rita Repulsa:Yes father what is it?

Master Vile:Pack your things we are heading towards Earth.I think it is time we pay a visit to your brother Lord Zedd.

Rita Repulsa:Why, he was the one who put me in that god forsaken Dumpster!

Master Vile:I know that dear daughter, but I need to be able to get under his palace, so I can get the ZEO Crystal.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

# End of Chapter 1

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

# Chapter 2

# Part 1

# The Truth About the Mysterious Gold Ranger

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

# Personal Journal of Derek C. Williams (Purple Shogun Ranger) November 3, 1995

_ _

_I still find it hard to believe I am a Power Ranger again.The biggest thing I still find strange is that the person that gave my friends and me these powers is actually my uncle.My sister Sabrina has finally returned from Eltair, and boy was Tommy happy to see her.We still do not know who this mysterious Gold Ranger is, but we do know one thing it is not Serene since we have seen the two of them together.I have been formulating an idea on who it is, I personally believe it maybe Trini, I mean none of Jason's or Zack's friends at the Peace Conference have seen her.Maybe we will find out soon, I mean tomorrow is another day.Here is the list of my team of Shogun Rangers._

###### 

###### Derek Williams – Purple Ranger – Hawk

###### Jason Scott – Green Ranger – Rabbit

_Zack Taylor – Red Ranger – Gorilla_

_Marissa Williams – Blue Ranger – Husky_

_Amy Cranston – Yellow Ranger – Eagle_

_Kimberly Hart – Pink Ranger – Crane_

_ _

_One good thing about being a Power Ranger again is that I can never be bored, and I can be there to protect my sweet Kimberly.Just the other day both Ninjor and Zordon told me something about Marissa that I still cannot believe.They both told me that Marissa is my honest to god biological cousin._

# End of Journal Entry for November 3, 1995

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Derek finished his Journal entry a familiar sound came from his Communicator.The only problem is that voice on the other end was one he did not recognize.

_ _

Derek:Hey who is this?

Gold Shogun Ranger:Derek, this is the Gold Ranger.I am prepared to reveal my identity, but only to you and one member of the Ninja Team.Derek contact Billy and have him meet you in Angel Grove Park.

Derek:Gold Ranger, do you not know what time it is?It is almost 10:00pm.

Gold Shogun Ranger:I know just please both of you be there in 15 minutes.

Derek:Ok, I will call him, and we will be there.Billy this is Derek.

Billy (groggy):Derek, what is it?

Derek:I am sorry to wake you, but the Gold Ranger just contacted me, and wants you and I to meet her in Angel Grove Park in 15 minutes.We are the only two she will reveal her identity to.

Billy:Ok, I will meet you there, but I suggest we morph.

Derek:Good idea.

Billy: **_Blue Wolf!_**

Derek: **_Purple Hawk!_**

**_ _**

_Moments after the Purple Shogun Ranger and Blue Ninja Ranger appeared in Angel Grove Park, the Gold Shogun Ranger appears._

_ _

Blue Ninja Ranger:What the hell is going on here?I mean why did you have to wake me out of sound sleep?

Purple Shogun Ranger:I have to agree with Billy on this one.

Gold Shogun Ranger:I am sorry about waking you, but I wanted to reveal to you who I am, to the only two Rangers I have known for most of my life.

Billy:Well I guess you have good point, but we cannot un-morph here because Zedd and Zoltanna will find out who you are.

Gold Shogun Ranger:That is ok, because they already know.I was created by Zedd's father Master Vile.I think we should go to the Command Center, so I can reveal my identity to you two and Zordon.

_With that we teleported to the Command Center, to tell Zordon about the Gold Shogun Ranger, and find out why she was created by an evil being._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In the Command Center**

** **

Zordon:BILLY AND DEREK WHY ARE YOU NOT IN BED, AND WHY IS THE GOLD RANGER HERE?

Derek:She woke us up, so she could reveal her identity to us.

Gold Shogun Ranger:I guess now is as a good as any to reveal my identity.**Gold Shogun Ranger Power Down.**

Derek and Billy:Trini!What are you doing here?We thought you were still at the Peace Conference in Switzerland.

Trini:I was then, shortly after Jason and Zack left I felt strange, and fell a sleep and when I awoke I found myself in this strange castle.At first I thought Zedd and Zoltanna captured me, but when the cell door opened I saw a really familiar face.

Zordon:WHO WAS IT TRINI?

Trini:It was Rita, she had been released from the dumpster by her father Master Vile.

Alpha-5:Ai-yi-yi-yi not Master Vile, if he comes to Earth the Rangers may not be able to stop him.

Derek and Billy:Who is Master Vile, and why did he give you the power of the **Gold_Shogun__Ranger?_**

Trini:Master Vile is, from what I could gather is Lord Zedd's and Rita Repulsa's father.The reason he picked me to be the Gold Shogun Ranger is because he thought that I would be the perfect person to cause the Destruction of the Power Rangers.

Zordon:HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO BREAK FREE FROM MASTER VILE AND RETURN TO EARTH TO HELP YOUR FELLOW RANGERS?

Trini:Master Vile never really put a spell on me he figured the evil of the coin would turn me evil.The problem was that he never realized I was a Power Ranger, and I guess the goodness in my heart was powerful enough to turn the coin good, and make me the good **Gold Shogun Ranger.**

Derek:Well, welcome to the Shogun and Ninja Rangers!Zordon I know it is late, but I think we should contact the other Rangers.

Zordon:ACTUALLY DEREK IT IS 8:00 AM, AND I HAVE ALREADY CONTACTED THEM, SO TRINI I THINK YOU SHOULD MORPH.

Trini:**_Gold Leopard!_**

Ninja and Shogun Rangers:Zordon, why did you call us to the command center this early in the morning?

Derek and Billy:Guys this is why we called you here this early, we would like to introduce you to the Gold Shogun Ranger.

Gold Shogun Ranger:**Gold Shogun Ranger Power Down.**

** **

Kimberly:Trini?!Boy have I missed you.

Trini:I have missed all of you guys too, and I see my replacement is doing quite well.

Aisha:Why thank you.

_Just then as everybody was hugging Trini and welcoming her back to the Power Ranger Family, a very powerful energy wave hit Earth-Moon system.Then the real reason Trini was sent back to Earth had arrived._

_ _

Trini:I cannot believe they followed me here.

Derek:Who?

Trini:Rangers I would like you meet Master Vile, and well you already know Rita.

Zordon:RANGERS, THIS DANGER IS FAR WORSE THAN ANYTHING YOU HAVE FACED THUS FAR.I AM CONFIDENT YOU WILL TRIUMPH OVER THIS EVIL.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# End of Part I

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# Part II

# The Coming of Master Vile, Prince Darkstar, and Some Cosmic Friends

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Personal Journal for Derek C. Williams (Purple Shogun Ranger) November 19, 1995_**

_The past couple of weeks have been real hectic.I mean look at was happened, so far we found out that the Gold Shogun Ranger was Trini our former Pink Ranger, and a new evil attacked Earth by the name of Master Vile.We also discovered the ZEO Crystal, so that it would not fall into evil hands Zordon separated it into 6 pieces and scattered them into the past.That was not the strangest thing though, the strangest thing that did happened was that Master Vile with the help of my Mother Queen Zoltanna's Crystal of Time, to turn back the clock on the Earth and revert most of the Power Rangers into children.I do not know why Sabrina, Marissa, Katherine, Kimberly, and myself were not turned into children, but I will find out.Shortly before Vile turn the Rangers into children Kimberly decided to move to Florida because she was offered great opportunity to train for the Pan Global Games, but unfortuanately before her plane took off Master Vile struck with his master plan._

_I am going to miss my sweet Kimberly, but I know we will be with each other again.I truly do love her, and ever since our little run in with my mother and we found out who we truly are I know our love has grown, and we will always be together._

_Now it is time to get some sleep and see what tomorrow holds._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Command Center.

Derek:Zordon, have you been able to figure out why Kimberly, Katherine, Marissa, Sabrina, and myself did not revert to our childhood.

Zordon:YES DEREK, I HAVE.THE REASON NON OF YOU WERE EFECTED BY THE CRYSTAL OF TIME IS BECAUSE OF YOUR ALIEN BACKROUNDS.

Marissa:What do you mean my mother and father are human.

Derek:Sorry Marissa, Uncle Mark is not your real father.

Marissa:Then who is my real father?

Derek:Let us just say it was not an accident you were picked by Ninjor to be the **_Blue Shogun Ranger_.**

Marissa:Derek, are you trying to tell me that Ninjor is my father, and that you are my biological cousin.This is so cool.

Derek:Zordon, what are we going to do now that Master Vile, Rita, Lord Zedd, and Queen Zoltanna have joined forces?

Zordon:DEREK, ONE GOOD THING IS THAT THE FOUR OF YOU STILL HAVE YOUR POWERS AND YOU SHOULD STILL BE ABLE CALL OPON YOUR ZORDS.

_Just then the Command Centers alarms when off._

_ _

Sabrina:what is going on father?

Alpha-5:Zordon, the combined forces of evil have sent down a multitude of creatures to terrorize the citizens of Angel Grove.

Zordon:RANGERS, YOU MUST GO AND HELP THOSE PEOPLE.MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!

Sabrina:Father are you not forgetting something, I have no powers.

Katherine:Sabrina, why do you not take Kimberly's Power Coin?I do not think she would mind.

Derek:Yeah, I talked to Kimberly before she left she wanted you to use it to defeat evil.

Sabrina:I would be honored to become the Orange Shogun Ranger, but father I thought I could not take on a Ninja or Shogun power because of all the time I spent evil.

Zordon:THAT IS WHY I SENT YOU BACK TO ELTAIR, TO PURGE YOU OF THE EVIL.

Derek:Well that settles it Sabrina you will become the new Orange Shogun Ranger.Now we have a city to save.Zordon, can you teleport the younger Rangers back here before they try to defend the city from the creatures.

Zordon:WILL DO DEREK.

Derek:Ok, people it is Morphin Time!**_Purple Hawk!_**

Sabrina:**_Orange Crane!_**

Katherine:**_Yellow Heron!_**

Marissa:**_Blue Husky!_**

**_ _**

Jason:Good luck guys

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Angel Grove Park

Goldar:Theses new and improved henchmen are perfect, and thank god Master Vile turned sent the Earth back in time, so we have no pesky Power Rangers to deal with.

Purple Shogun Ranger:I would not speak to soon Goldar if I were you.Guess who is back.

Goldar:How is this possible you all should be children by now

Yellow Ranger:Do we look like children to you?

Purple Shogun Ranger:I think you should have Master Vile talk to Queen Zoltanna about why we did no become Children.

Goldar:Insectoids attack!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on The Moon

Master Vile:What is going on here, four of the Rangers did not turn into children.

Queen Zoltanna:What do you mean four of the Power Rangers did not turn into children?

Master Vile:Look for yourself.

Queen Zoltanna:I should of known that the Crystal of Time would not effect them.

Lord Zedd:What is going on my dear?

Queen Zoltanna:Easy my dear, it looks like my Crystal of Time did not affect Derek, Marissa, Sabrina, and Katherine.

Master Vile:Ok, I give up, why weren't these particular Rangers reduced to mere children like their friends.

Lord Zedd:Well father you see those Rangers are not what they appear to be.See Derek, Sabrina, and Katherine are the children of Zordon and Zoltanna.Then there is the matter of Marissa she is the daughter of Ninjor and Dimitria.Also, from what I can tell Kimberly is of Koevorian descent.

Master Vile:Good maybe we could use the former **_Orange Shogun Ranger_ to help us to destroy her friends.**

Lord Zedd:I thought about that father, but the only problem is that she never made it to Florida.That was when I decided to scan the globe for her, and I could not find her anywhere on Earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the not to Distant Future (year 2017)

Derek (Gold):Hey guys it looks like Prince Darkstar is up to his old tricks again.

Kimberly:Well Derek, I know these words have not been uttered in almost 20 years by any team Ranger, but since you and I were members of the original team I only think it would be fitting to say them to call upon our new powers

Derek (Gold):If you are thinking what I am thinking then lets do it.

Alpha-8:Derek we may have problem.

Derek (Gold):What would that be Alpha?

Alpha-8:Prince Darkstar has opened a temporal portal.

Derek (Gold):Ok team let us see what these new powers can do.This is for you father it is Morphin Time.

Derek (Gold):**_Cosmic Ranger 1 – Gold_**

Marissa: **_Cosmic Ranger 2 – Yellow_**

Eric:**_Cosmic Ranger 3 – Blue_**

Katherine:**_Cosmic Ranger 4 – Pink_**

Justin:**_Cosmic Ranger 5 – Green_**

Derek (Black):**_Cosmic Ranger 6 – Black_**

Sabrina:**_Cosmic Ranger 7 – Purple_**

Thomas:**_Cosmic Ranger 8 – Silver_**

Kimberly:**_Cosmic Ranger 9 – Red_**

_A few moments later the newest team of Power Rangers arrive in what used to be Angel Grove Park, but now is home to the Power Rangers Museum._

_ _

Prince Darkstar:Power Rangers, this cannot be none of you should be alive.

Cosmic Gold:Well we are here and stronger than ever.Hey guys maybe we should introduce ourselves.

Derek (Gold):I am **_Cosmic Gold_**

Marissa:I am **_Cosmic Yellow_**

Eric:I am **_Cosmic Blue_**

Katherine:I am **_Cosmic Pink_**

Justin:I am **_Cosmic Green_**

Derek:I am **_Cosmic Black_**

Sabrina:I am **_Cosmic Purple_**

Thomas:I am **_Cosmic Silver_**

Kimberly:I am **_Cosmic Red_ **

Prince Darkstar:Well I see, a Power Ranger team made up of children and their parents.Give me a break!

Cosmic Gold:Prince Darkstar, you may be the son of Dark Specter, but I am the Son of Zordon.

Prince Darkstar:Well I am sorry to hear about your Father, but now I am going to the past to destroy the ZEO Crystal.

Cosmic Red:Derek if he destroys the ZEO Crystal, Power Rangers Cosmic will never be born.

Cosmic Gold:Believe me I know that.

_Just as the Gold Ranger was finishing his comment, the Cosmic Rangers noticed a white light and then Prince Darkstar was gone._

_ _

Cosmic Blue:Cousin what are going to now?

Cosmic Gold:One thing we do know is that he has not destroyed the ZEO Crystal yet or we would have demorphed, so I think right now we should get to the Power Station.Then we can decide on what to do next.

_A few moments later when all of the Cosmic Rangers returned to the Power Station, they were all sitting around and discussing what to do about the Prince Darkstar problem._

_ _

Derek (Gold):I think I know what we have to do.

Kimberly:What is that my love?

Derek (Gold):We will have to go back in time and stop Prince Darkstar!

Katherine:Derek do you think that is wise?I mean we do not even know where he is.

Derek (Gold):Sis, the time should be obvious.I mean he told us where he was going himself.Even though it was inadvertent.

Eric:What do you mean Uncle Derek, he told us?

Derek (Gold):Easy Prince Darkstar told us he was going to a time before the Rangers got a hold of the ZEO Crystal.

Derek (Black):That either would have to be sometime before Master Vile showed up or sometime before the ZEO Quest.

Derek (Gold):Justin, I want you to go through the historical Ranger files and see if you can determine when Prince Darkstar.

Justin:Already ahead of you on that point Derek.It looks like he has gone to just before the ZEO Quest began.

Derek (Gold):Well, guess where we are going.Get all of the Zords inside of the Power Station, so we can teleport ourselves to the year 1995.Also, I think we should send ourselves to November 17, 1995.

Kimberly:What that particular date Derek?

Derek (Gold):Because I did not mention the coming of Prince Darkstar or the Cosmic Rangers in my personal Journal.Well I guess it is Morphin Time!

Derek (Gold):Cosmic Ranger 1 – **_Gold_**

Marissa:Cosmic Ranger 2 – **_Yellow_**

Eric:Cosmic Ranger 3 – **_Blue_**

** **

Katherine:Cosmic Ranger 4 **_– Pink_**

** **

Justin:Cosmic Ranger 5 –**_Green_**

** **

Derek (Black):Cosmic Ranger 6 –**_Black_**

** **

Sabrina:Cosmic Ranger 7 –**_Purple_**

** **

Thomas:Cosmic Ranger 8 –**_Silver_**

** **

Kimberly:Cosmic Ranger 9 –**_Red_**

All:Cosmic Ranger Temporal Teleport!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the Present (1995)

Alpha-5:Ai-yi-yi, Zordon, I have just picked up two separate temporal Portals open in the area of Earth.One landed on the Moon, and the other one appeared in Earths orbit.

Zordon:ALPHA, WHERE ON THE MOON DID THE FIRST TEMPORAL PORTAL OPEN?

Alpha-5:Inside the Palace of Darkness.

Zordon:CONTACT THE RANGERS AND HAVE THEM REPORT HERE ON THE DOUBLE.

Alpha-5:I already have.

Derek (Hawk):What is up father?

_Just as Zordon was about to answer the question, the intruder alert went off._

_ _

Cosmic Gold:Computer recognize Williams, Derek C. shut off the intruder alert.

Command Center Computer:Voice recognition authorized, shutting off the intruder alert alarm.

Zordon:WHO ARE YOU AND HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO DISARM THE COMMAND CENTER COMPUTER?

Cosmic Gold:I am the Gold Cosmic Ranger.Zordon I recommend you contact your rangers.

Derek (Hawk):The only able-bodied Rangers are here already, who ever you are?

Cosmic Gold:Good I guess things during this time frame are the same as they are in the future.I am still a smart aleck.

Derek (Hawk):What do you mean the Future.

Cosmic Rangers:Cosmic Power Down!

Sabrina (Crane):You are we.At least some of you are.

Sabrina (Purple):Yes we are, and the others are some of our children.

Zordon:FROM WHAT TIMELINE DO YOU COME FROM, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Derek (Gold):We are from what would be on your calendar the year 2017, and the reason we are here is because a villain of un-imaginable power know as Prince Darkstar has come to this time to destroy the ZEO Crystal.

Katherine (Heron):Why would he want to destroy the ZEO Crystal?

Kimberly (Red):Because it is, after it is severely altered, the source of our powers.

Marissa (Husky):Well it may be a little difficult for him to destroy it since it was gathered through out the time stream.

Derek (Gold):He does know this, so he is going to wait for the young Rangers to return from their ZEO Quests.

Zordon:COSMIC GOLD YOU SAID THAT YOU GOT YOUR POWERS FROM THE ZEO CRYSTAL, BUT HOW IS THAT IS POSSIBLE SINCE THERE IS ONLY SIX SUB CRYSTALS, AND THERE ARE NINE OF YOU.

_Just as the Gold Cosmic Ranger was going to answer Zordon, the alarm went off._

_ _

Marissa (Husky):Look everybody that must be Prince Darkstar with Goldar, and a group of strange looking creatures.

Marissa (Yellow):Those strange creatures are the Beastmen and the other creatures I believe you already know them.

Sabrina (Crane):Yeah they are the Insectoids.

Both Derek (Gold and Hawk):It is Morphin Time!

Derek (Hawk):**_Purple Hawk_**

Sabrina (Crane):**_Orange Crane_**

Marissa (Husky):**_Blue Husky_**

Katherine (Heron):**_Yellow Heron_**

Derek (Gold):**Cosmic Ranger 1_ – Gold_**

Marissa (Yellow):**Cosmic Ranger 2 –_ Yellow_**

Eric (Blue):**Cosmic Ranger 3 –_ Blue_**

Katherine (Pink):**Cosmic Ranger 4 –_ Pink_**

Justin (Green):**Cosmic Ranger 5 – _Green _**

Derek (Black):**Cosmic Ranger 6 –_ Black_**

Sabrina (Purple):**Cosmic Ranger 7 –_ Purple_**

Thomas (Silver):**_Cosmic Ranger 8 – Silver_**

Kimberly (Red):**_Cosmic Ranger 9 – Red_**

Cosmic Gold:Shogun Purple, you and your team handle the Insectoids and we will take care of Prince Darkstar's Beastmen.

Shogun Purple:You have got it bro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Moon (Inside the Lunar Palace)

Prince Darkstar:I cannot believe it the Cosmic Rangers followed me here.

Lord Zedd:Who are these Cosmic Rangers?

Prince Darkstar:The Cosmic Rangers are the most powerful team Power Rangers ever conceived.They are as follows:

1.Derek Williams – Cosmic Gold

2.Marissa Williams-Stewart – Cosmic Yellow

3.Eric Skullavich – Cosmic Blue

4.Katherine Williams-Skullavich – Cosmic Pink

5.Justin Stewart – Cosmic Green

6.Derek Stewart – Cosmic Black

7.Sabrina Williams-Oliver – Cosmic Purple

8.Thomas Oliver Jr. – Cosmic Silver

9.Kimberly Hart-Williams – Cosmic Red

Queen Zoltanna:How come some of those Rangers sound so familiar?

Prince Darkstar:That is because five of them are current members of the Power Rangers in this timeline.

Lord Zedd:How is that possible, from what you told us, you came from 20 years in the future, wouldn't that make those five to old to be Power Rangers.

Queen Zoltanna:Zedd you are such an idiot, have you forgotten that those five have alien backgrounds.

Goldar:Your Majesties two of the Ranger children have returned from their ZEO Quests[[i]][3].

Queen Zoltanna:Which two Goldar?

Goldar:From what I can tell it is Jason and Tommy.

Prince Darkstar:Where did they end up as they returned to the present.

Goldar:The Command Center.

Prince Darkstar:Oh great, from now on as the Youthful Rangers start returning from their ZEO Quests find a way to divert them to your Lunar Palace.I want to destroy that blasted ZEO Crystal.

Lord Zedd:Why do you want to destroy the ZEO Crystal? 

Prince Darkstar:Where do you think those blasted Cosmic Rangers got their powers you fool?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Angel Grove Park

Shogun Purple:Good work with those Beastmen Cosmic Rangers.

Cosmic Rangers:Not to shabby yourselves.

Ninja Yellow:I think we better get back to the Command Center, maybe the others are back from their quests by now.

Shogun Purple:Good thinking sis.I truly miss them, but I really miss Kimberly.

Cosmic Red:Do not worry Shogun Purple you will ¼

_Just before Kimberly (Red) finished telling Derek (Purple), he would see his Kimberly, Kimberly (Red) was cut off by Derek (Gold)._

_ _

Cosmic Gold (whispers):remember we cannot them about their future it might inadvertently affect our future, and I am sorry I would like to be able to be with you, when we return to our present.

Cosmic Red (whispers):Ok, my love I will remember.

Shogun Purple (whispers):Actually I already figured out that, I will see my sweet Kimmie again.I mean if I did not see her again would you Cosmic Gold and you Cosmic Red be together right now.Last time I checked you are our future, and that is if Prince Darkstar does not ruin it for us.Now let us get back to the Command Center, I want to here about every ones ZEO Quest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Command Center

Jason and Tommy:We saw the battle, and man that was intense.By the way who are your new friends?

Derek (Purple):Jason and Tommy, these are the Cosmic Rangers they I guess you could say our future.

Jason:What do you mean our future?

Zordon:IT IS NOT WISE TO ASK TOO MUCH ABOUT YOUR FUTURE OR YOU MIGHT ACCIDENTALLY CHANGE IT.

Cosmic Gold:Ok two of the ZEO Crystals have been located, the Gold and the Red.

Cosmic Red:Now lets just hope the last 11 crystals return back here.

Derek (Hawk):Ok, you just said the last 11, but there are only 6 crystals.

Zordon:DEREK, WHY DON'T YOU AND THE REST GO AND GET SOMETHING TO EAT AT THE YOUTH CENTER, SO I CAN TALK TO THE COSMIC RANGERS ALONE.

Derek (Hawk):All right father we will go.

Zordon:ARE YOU TELLING THAT THE DARK ZEO CRYSTALS STILL EXIST?

Cosmic Rangers:Cosmic Power Down.

Derek (Gold):Yes, father that is what I am telling you, and nothing you do will keep what ever evil force has access to them right now from using them.

Alpha-5:Do you have any idea who has them right now?

Derek (Gold):Yes, but I cannot in fear of altering the timeline. 

_Over the next few days the rest of the young Rangers returned from their ZEO Quests, and in doing so were able to return the Earth to its true timeline._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# End of Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# To Be Continued in

# Power Rangers: ZEO

# The Legend of the Light and Dark ZEO Crystals

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remember that the next group of Stories will be taking place during each Younger Rangers ZEO Quest._

  


* * *

[[i]][4] **For information on each Rangers separate ZEO Quest stay tune for The Quest for the ZEO Sub Crystals**

   [1]: http://members.tripod.com/sentaicentral/sentai17.html
   [2]: http://members.tripod.com/sentaicentral/sentai18.html
   [3]: #_edn1
   [4]: #_ednref1



End file.
